User blog:*Kinz*/My Blog That is About Anime
The title.... I hope it's relevant. Well, this is my blog that is about anime(s) that I have watched or not watched or are planning to watch or--*shotdown* Anyways.... Pokémon was my very first anime. I was about 7 and I was bored so I turned on the TV. This turned on. Boom. To be exact, this episode was my first. Even then, I thought Ash was kinda cheesy. I still do. However, I have stopped watching the anime, as I don't like it anymore. But it's still fun to play the games. Code Lyoko was also one of my first anime(s). It was a favorite of mine, and I liked the 3D part... I don't remember that much about this anime... Although I remember eating macaroni and cheese while watching it a lot. Lucky Star is one of my favorites. The only problem-- IT'S ONLY LIKE 24 EPISODES GGGGGGG. Well, Angel Beats is like, 10, so... anyways, I think I listen to a lot of 'MAD Parodies' of these. No, not the MAD TV show, look up Lucky Star Mad on YT and you'll see what I mean. Higurashi, I actually have yet to watch. I've been obsessed with this anime several months before I even got the concept. I still can;t find anywhere to watch it. *sees Anime News Network Page* FFFFFFFFFF. Anyways, I've seen about every single scene, just never watched it officially. Akane-Iro I have actually watched. I found it on the cutting edge on demand anime section. There are only two episodes up, so I don't know much about, although I have watched both of them. YUUHI X JUNICHI FTW Haruhi is definitely one of the most complex anime(s) I have ever watched. This is also one of the few I've actually read the manga, too. It's very... Fun. Tsuruya-San is up there as one of my all-time favorite anime characters. I also like the spin-offs, The Melancholy of Haruhi-Chan and Nyoron-Churuya. Churuya is up there as well. You can see the Haruhi-Chan version of Ryouko Asakura in my current avatar. Death Note is another I have yet to watch, but I plan to. Sometime... I have read quite a bit about it... Um... Renai Circulation. Hana-Saku Iroha is another I have yet to watch, because it HASN'T PREMIERED ANYWHERE YET GGGGGGGG. It seems like a fun-looking anime. I like it. Shugo Chara was introduced to me by Blanket. I have only watched one episode. I have read a lot about it. Whee. Angel Beats is another I plan to watch. I can't find anywhere to watch it, though. So... I will when I find a place to watch it. ToraDora is one I have watched, but not finished. I enjoy watching this anime a lot, as I like Ryuuji x Taiga. What freaked me out is after Taiga's confession, the ending song goes TODAY I ATE AN ORANGE TODAY I ATE AN ORANGE. Facepalm. Zero no Tsukaima.... another I have yet to watch. I am interested in watching it at some point, when I find where to watch it. I like pudding. High School of the Dead is a fairly... "creepy" anime. It's about zombies. I have watched the first episode of this, and the first scene is a zombie guy's face, kind of like those videos that you get really concentrated on and then the scream face comes up. It's... weird. I'll add more as I remember them... Category:Blog posts